One Random, Insane Fic
by Senko Mimisi
Summary: Well.....Lets just say...the title tells all!Title:YES! I AM ALL KNOWING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Senko:Don't get your hopes up... Zanza(the girl not the Rurouni Kenshin dude):I LOVE HIEI 0 Hiei:What was that? Zanza:NOTHIIING! Senko:She said-SHE L-LO-Zanza:cuts


One Random, Insane Fic...  
  
2 girls can be seen in background. one is holding a scythe looking evilly at the other who is skipping around merrily humming to the tune 'O Suzanna'.  
  
"Zanza..." "lalalalala.yes?" "SHUT UP!!!!!" "Meep!"  
  
The girl who just said "SHUT UP" is Senko. She has butt length bluish silver hair with silverish fox ears with three tails (amazingly enough) and the other who is the one who likes to say "meep" is Zanza. She has ear length hair with silver dragon wings and a silver horn in the middle of her forehead.  
  
Senko: Zanza.. disclaimer please.  
Zanza: Lalalalala- oh yeah! Hem hem.We do not own Inu-Yasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, backpacks, voodoo dolls, army men.oh wait.. I have just received a notice that Senko owns 342,645,781,026,549,938,267,839,428,272 army men*pant pant* BUT we do not own anything else.. cuuuurses..  
Senko: We don't even own the computer!!!!*Starts crying*  
Zanza: I have my own computer!!!! It sucks though.. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIHATEMY COMPUTEERRR!!!!!!!  
To the actual beginning (actually)  
  
Zanza: ...................I love Hiei...and Koga....and Kenshin......too bad they don't know it.  
Senko:.ano what a baka. oh well.. Zanza! Look!! We're on the Inu- Yasha set!!!!  
Zanza:!!! OH MY GODDESS!!! Is that a CAMERA???? *Fixes hair and straightens wrinkles in clothes and gets close to the camera* Hiiiiii I'm Zanza!  
Senko: *making faces in camera suddenly stops and starts to run around like a manic* THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!!! *Stops* Wait. I'm British!!! NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!  
Zanza:!!! OH MY GODDESS!!! Is that a CAMERA???? *Fixes hair and straightens wrinkles in clothes and gets close to the camera* Hiiiiii I'm Zanza!  
Senko: Oh My Goddess?!?!?! That's a manga.(gasp) you just said that 5 minutes ago!!!!!  
Zanza: I did?  
Kagome: (leans over to Sango) What freaks.  
Sango: I know.  
Senko: I'm a freak?????? Awesome.. DUO!!!!!(GLOMP)  
Zanza: ..HI KOGA!!!(GLOMP) HI KENSHIN!!!(GLOMP!!!) I dunno where you came from, BUT HI!!!! (Oh yeah, we don't own Rurouni Kenshin either. =(cuuuuuurses.)  
Miroku: (grabs both Senko's and Zanza's hands) Will you bear my child?!?!?!??!?!  
Zanza: 0/////////0 (BLUSH) WH-WHA????  
Senko: Hmmmmmmm. let me think.dunno.. mebbe  
Miroku: -.-" (sweatdrop)  
Zanza: The only child I'LL ever have is with Hi- LALALALALALALALALALAA!!!!  
Miroku: O-okay.. Senko???  
Senko: Ummmm... Sure?? Wait--- how did you know my name?!?!?!  
Miroku: Ummmmm.It's pinned on your shirt.wait...did you say.. (Romantic music in background) YES?!?!?  
Senko: Duh!!!  
Zanza: (looks around for the source of the romantic music.then starts to daydream) .Hiei.(DROOL)  
  
(Senko gets dragged away by a VERY happy Miroku screaming, " I CAN WALK, Y'KNOW!!!")  
Voice of the French guy from Spongebob Squarepants (oh yeah, we don't own that either): 5 hours later.  
Senko: (playing tag [or so she thinks] with Miroku) He's fun to play tag with!!!!  
Zanza: (still-STILL- daydreaming.and searching for the music which has gone off by now) .Hiei.(DROOL) ..OH HEY!!! IT'S THE YU YU HAKUSHO PEOPLE!!! (Goes over to Kurama, Yuske, Kuwabara, and Hiei) Hi Kurama, hi Yuske, hi Kuwa, hi Oh Ye of Three Eyes!!!  
Hiei: I have a name!!!  
Zanza: ...I still think you're a bugar, you know this, riiight?  
Hiei: (glares at Zanza) Omae o korosu!!!  
Zanza: ..Omlele duu framajie babushka!!!  
Hiei: ..? Huh?  
Inu-Yasha: Translation= Omelet of Cheesy Grandma.in Czeckslovakian.  
Hiei: When did you all of a sudden get smart?  
Inu-Yasha:.. And you would be?  
Senko: That's my Inu-Yasha!!!(Glomp!! Miroku backs off) YAY!!! He's not following!!!  
Zanza: .I love Hi-HONEY BUNS!!!!  
Hiei: wha?  
Senko: I LOVE DUO!!!!!  
Duo: (pops in anime style) Did someone just say my name?????  
Senko: DUO!!!! (GLOMP!!! Come on people.)  
Zanza: ..Lalalalalalalalalaaaaa.. (GASSSP!!!) (To the tune of Finding Nemo's Dory's Just Keep Swimming Song [that we do not own]) Just keep glomping, just keep glomping, what do we do? We glomp! (Starts singing the opera part) AHH AAAHHH AHA AH ASH (who we do not own.but we do have some ashes.. i think.) AAAHHH OOOOHHHH I LOVE TO- GLOOOMPING!!!  
Everyone: SHUT UP!!  
Zanza: Yes ma'am.and sirs.. and its (referring to Kikyo [Kikyo glares]) Ehehehehehe?  
Senko: lalalalalalalalalalalalaaaa.. I LUV DUO!!!!! (Glomp!!! Of course... [Duo blushes]) Awwwwwww.SO KAWAII!!!!!  
Zanza: I wonder if I can make Hie- HONEY blush!!! Eeeeehhhhehehehehehehehe???? OI! PEOPLE!!! I gots an ideas!!!  
Koga: .HI ZANZA!!! (glomp)  
Zanza: HI KOGA!!! (glomp)  
Senko: IN THE NAME OF THE MOON.. I SHALL... ummmmm... uhhhhh.. HI SESSHOMARU!!!!! (GLOMP!!! BAKAS!!!!)  
Sesshomaru: GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK!!!!!  
Senko: NEVER!!!!! MWHAHAHAHA (GLOMP!!! What else is new?!?!)  
Zanza: (all of a sudden has a blank look in eyes).......  
Miroku: (looks at Zanza with hearts in eyes) Zanza.. (Grabs her hands) will you marry me??????  
Zanza: (kinda looks at him funny) Uhhhhh.do I know you?  
Miroku: Yes...  
Zanza: .Then why don't I know your name?  
Miroku: (goes over to Senko who had left Sesshomaru alone [FINALLY]) Senko. (Hearts in eyes [again] grabs her hands)  
Senko: What now?!?!?!  
Miroku: Senko.will you.  
Senko: (interrupts him) Sure....  
Miroku: Really? (Senko nods) YAY!!!!! (Drags Senko away)  
Note from the second author, Zanza (real name.I.don't.. know..) Just so you know, Senko ALWAYS acts before thinking (trust me, she did NOT want to marry that hentai!!!) Ok back to the story before she kills me!!!! A few miles away..  
Senko: Miroku.. Why are we going to that temple????  
Miroku: (all happy) Cuz we're-  
Senko: Works for me!!!  
Zanza: (looking around [STILL] for the source of the music)  
Hiei: What in the Spirit World's name are you doing???  
Zanza: I'm looking for the- (looks at Hiei) .? Why do you care?  
Hiei: Because.I just do!  
Zanza: .? But. Didn't we just meet????  
Hiei: What???  
Zanza: ..Hi (holds out hand) I'm Zanza!  
Hiei: What has gotten into you???  
Zanza: Oh come on! Can I at least have your name???  
Kagome: Where did Miroku go???  
Zanza: Miroku? Who is that?  
Hiei: That's the person that asked you to marry him!!!!  
Zanza: Wow.he's fast!  
Hiei: .Did you.lose your memory?!?!  
Zanza: What memory?  
Hiei: Your memory!!! .Who am I?  
Zanza: Like I would know! You never told me!  
Hiei: HIEI!!! It's HIEI!!! Don't you REMEMBER me???  
Zanza: Am I supposed to?  
Hiei: GRRRRRR WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "AM I SUPPOSED TO"????  
Zanza: Why are you yelling at me?!? Please don't yell at me!  
Hiei: &$%#@$#%$%@#@!@$$#%^^$%*&%$#$%&*#@#  
Kagome: Colorful language.. Where'd Senko go???  
Zanza: .I dunno.  
Hiei: You remember Senko, but you don't remember ME?!?!? ... For some reason, that kinda hurts.I dunno why though.  
Shippo: Miroku and some girl were going thataway!!! (Points to temple)  
Duo: Why were they going to a temple?!?! WHAT ARE TEMPLES FOR?!?!?!?!  
Kagome: Temples are used to get...married in. uh-oh.  
  
Zanza: ..Is that a bad thing?  
Duo: YES!!!! THAT PERVERT!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!! (Takes out a gun and follows)  
Zanza:. .What, do you like her?  
Duo: (blushes) ...  
Zanza: .I'll just go ahead and take that as a YES!  
Sesshomaru: Where'd that annoying Senko go?  
Zanza: She was abducted by a guy named Alfred  
Hiei: Miroku  
Zanza: Yeah! Miroku! Got it! Anyways, he abducted her and they are getting married right now! Sorry, I'm a little vague on the details  
Inu-Yasha: They're getting WHAT!!!!  
Zanza: Wow! You like her too?!?! Wow.she knows how to go!!! Too bad you DO like her, cuz she probably Luvs that Alfonzo guy.  
Hiei: MIROKU!!!  
Zanza: Mir kuku?  
Hiei: Miroku!  
Zanza: Billy!  
Hiei: Oi (anime face fault) AT THA TEMPLE OF DOOM  
  
(Senko is playing with the temple lock)  
Senko: Locked, unlocked, locked, unlocked, locked (finally breaks lock [locking them inside the temple])  
Miroku: What are you doing?!?!?! (Looks at lock and smiles) I LOVE you!!!  
Senko: OKAY!!!! (Suddenly very hyper) Me to!!!  
Miroku: Really?!?!  
Senko: Yep!! Let's go!! (Walks down aisle to priest)  
(Miroku and Senko go through the whole deal [Senko not knowing what's going on the WHOLE TIME {Senko, you're so STUPID!}] And they are about to kiss wheeen------)  
Duo: (Bursts through temple door-even though it was locked-slow motion) STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!! (People remember THIS-IS-IN-SLOW-MOTION!!!!!)  
(Dramatic music in background as Duo SLOW MOTIONALLY runs to Miroku and Senko shouting [in slow motion] "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (gasp)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Zanza: (runs in after Duo) HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!?!? Wait.. Where's that music coming from???(Searches frantically for the source of the music)  
Everyone else in temple: (looks at Zanza) ???????????  
Senko: (stops poking priest to look at Duo) DUO!!!!!!! YOU CAME FOR ME!!!!!! (GLOMP!!!!! Could you guess?)  
Duo: OOOOOOOOO- Yeah how did you guess?  
Zanza: Oooohhhhh no..NO!!! NONONONONONONONONOOOOO!!! NOT THE VOICES!!!! NOW THE VOICES ARE CALLING!!! AND- woo butterfly!  
Miroku: Hey!!!! We were about to get married!!!!  
Senko: We were?!?! (Looks from Miroku to Duo)  
Miroku: YES!!!!!  
Zanza: .I wanna get married! Why can't I love someone as much as that?!?!?  
Senko: I wanna get married too.. (Looks at Duo)  
Duo: (Blush) Ummmmm. sure?  
Senko: YAY!!!!!  
Zanza: (sniff) I just LOVE happy endings!!!  
Miroku: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gasp) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (attacks Duo) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (attacks Priest) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (attacks Hiei who just walked through the door) aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (In other words, Hiei got him back)  
Senko: Wow.... I love Duo.. I'm engaged to Duo!!!!!!  
Zanza: Wow.... That's a lot of "a"s!  
Duo: .... (Blush)....  
Hiei: (stomping on Miroku for attacking him randomly) Now-do-you-remember-me???  
Zanza: Nope! Can't remember SQUAT!  
Everyone outside now inside: What just happened?!?!?!  
Zanza: Miroku and Senko almost got married but Duo came in and ruined everything, and now Duo and Senko are engaged!!!!  
Everyone: ..Oh.. ok!  
Inu-Yasha & Sesshomaru: WHAT?!?!?! (Both glare at Duo)  
Zanza: ???? What's YOUR problem? (Looks at viewers) :!!! OH MY GODDESS!!! Is that a CAMERA???? *Fixes hair and straightens wrinkles in clothes and gets close to the camera* Hiiiiii I'm Zanza!  
Senko: Zanza STOP do... DUO!!!! (Glomp!!! [You saw THAT one coming from a mile away, now didn't you???])  
Zanza: ..Hn.Oh well!  
Hiei: Do you remember me now?  
Zanza: Nope  
Senko: Dragon's Blood dose!!!! (attacks Zanza holding a vial of dragon's blood)  
Zanza: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO.SANITY.NOT.GOOD!!! (turns sane 0.0) .Hello! I'm Kristin! Nice to meet you all! ^_^  
Senko: Hi!! I'm getting married in three days!!! And I'm only 16 yrs old!!! What about you??  
Zanza: Oh wow!!! (shakes Senko's hand) Congratulations, but.aren't you a bit young?  
Senko: Nope! I look this way when I'm closer to 5,016yrs old!!!  
Zanza: .You're nuts! (looks at Hiei) Hi I'm Kristin! What's your name?  
Kagome: What just happened to Zanza???  
Hiei: I don't know.BUT I LIKE THE FIRST ZANZA BETTER!!!  
Kurama: (believe it or not, he's been in the picture the whole time, he was just invisible!) You mean the one who always called you a bugar, short stuff, small stack, small fry, cucumber, The Dill Pickle from Outer Space, arrogant three-eyed freak, toad, stupid stooge, Porcupine Head, Dude with the Bad Haircut, Oh Ye of Three Eyes, Hay-Ho, Hihi, Hehe, High-hee, Mr. Grumpy-Lumps, Cheesecake-Waffle Lips, The Shortest Demon of Them All, and Pizza Cheeks?  
Hiei: .Oh shut up.  
Kurama: Meep!  
Tea: #WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!# DON'T FIGHT!!! IT IS BAD TO FIGHT!!! (looks at Kurama, Inu-Yasha, Hiei, Sesshomaru, and Duo) Hey.. Cute guys!!!!  
Zanza: (something inside snaps) HEY!!! (Marches over to Tea) Hiei is MY MAN! Ya got that???  
Everyone: 0.0  
Zanza: Ummmm.TO MAKE FUN OF!!! Yeah!!! That's it!!! Only I can call him names!!! Ya got that, Miss. I-Know- Everything-And-Thinks-I-Own-Everyone!!!  
Senko: DUO'S MINE!!!!!  
Kagome: Some things never change...  
Zanza: Yeah! And besides!!! I'm probably the only girl he knows personally!!! Isn't that right, Mr. Grumpy Lumps?  
Hiei: Can you call me by my name for once?  
Zanza: .NOPE!!! ^_^  
Hiei: Oi.  
Three months later  
Senko: Duo..ummmmm.there's something you should know...  
Duo: What?  
Senko: Well.I'm..pregnant?  
Duo: WHAT?!?!? WOW!!! (picks Senko up and swings her in a circle) WHOO HOO!!!  
Senko: Wow... you took it better than Heero did...  
Zanza: ^_^ What a cute couple! Don't you think so, Cheesecake Waffle Lips?  
Hiei: Grr.Why are you so mean to me?!?!  
Zanza: I.I.I.umm.UMMM.UMMM!! (starts to hyperventilate)  
  
Hiei: !!! OH MY GOSH!!! BEATHE ZANZA, BREATHE!!!!!  
Duo: Senko... when did you find out?  
Senko: Ummmmm.... hehehe...two months ago..  
Duo: TWO MONTHS AGO!!!! AND YOU TELL ME NOW?!?!?!  
Senko: Yeah .. The doctor had told me I had two months to go...  
Duo: So.you mean you're actually 7 MONTHS into pregnancy?????  
Zanza: wow.I thought you just gained a few pounds!!!  
Senko: yeah.. I've been in pain.. riiiiight.  
Duo: So you're almost due???  
Senko: Maybe two more days ...  
Zanza: wow.you're fast!  
Senko: Or maybe now...  
Duo: WHAT???  
Zanza: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW?!?!?!  
Senko: I MEAN I'M DUE TODAY!!!!  
Everyone: OH MY GODDESS!!!  
At the hospital.  
Zanza: Oh, Hiei, I'm so EXCITED!!!  
Hiei: Yeah.. I guess I am too-- wait.you just called me by my actual name!!!  
Zanza: yeah? So?  
Hiei: Sorry.It's just that.you've never called me by my name before.  
Zanza: ^_^  
Hiei: 6/////6 (BLUSH)  
Duo: (looking really surprised and sitting) ....  
Random doctor: Okay, you can come see her now!  
(Duo goes into Senko's hospital room)  
Senko: Duo!!! Ouch.. It's a girl!!!!  
Zanza: EEE I LOVE little girls!!!  
Duo: We'll be sure NEVER to ask you to babysit...  
Zanza: Heeeyyy.That wasn't very nice!  
Senko: ZZZZZZZZZ  
Random nurse: (walks in with crying infant) Are you the father? (looking at Duo)  
Duo: Yes..  
Random nurse: (hands him the infant) Here..she won't stop crying  
Zanza: .hm.I wanna get married and have kids!!!  
Hiei: . . . =) Duo: What?? Zanza: (goes over to Miroku and SLAPS him) I hope you're happy!!! Taking advantage of me like that!!! Do you realize what beer, sake, and tequila can do to a person?!?!? (starts scolding Miroku) Sango: oh my gosh... Kurama: Miroku!!! Kuwabara: Miroku!!! Yuske: .huh? Miroku: Well, I. Well, I. Duo: pervert.. Hiei: =( (glares at Miroku) Omae o korosu!!! Miroku: M-MEEP!!! Zanza: Whaaaaaaaaaaa. (Crying)  
NINE MONTHS LATER: Senko: Wow..THE BANANNAS SUING THE PERSON WHO SUED IT!!!!! Aerin: (Senko & Duo's daughter) Mom..please calm down.. Kinah: [Sesshomaru & Zanza's daughter{yes she is}] Oi...still the SAME Senko...where's Duo??? 


End file.
